A Musical Rose
by PRINCESSKATERINAHATHAWAY
Summary: Rose attends St.Vladimir's Academy were they are trained to be guardians of the musically gifted Moroi that also attend the school. Roses world is turned upside down when the gourgous and talented Dimitri Belikov is transferred to the school
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to St Vladimir's

A Musical Rose

Chapter 1: Welcome to St. Vladimir's

DPOV

I was headed off to St. Vladimir's for musical excelling Moroi and Dhampir. I was sent to St. Vlad's when I performed in the talent show at my old schools, St. Basil's Academy, Guardian Alberta Petrov from St. Vlad's was there and now here I am on a plane to Montana.

33333333333

We just got through the gates of the academy and Alberta introduced me to Miss. Daneilla Wallford. She was the music director at the school.

"Nice to meet you Dimitri please call me Daneilla. I hate the formality that teachers have with students. If you'll follow me I have a student waiting for me to help her and you have the same classes as her so I'm sure she won't mind showing you around. Let's go."

I followed her into her classroom where I heard a beautiful voice singing poker face at a slow speed. (If you are listening to the song she is going to sing search Poker face Glee on youtube it's really good even though it's slow and the first voice is Rose and the second is Miss. Daneilla)

I wanna hold em like they do in Texas Plays  
Fold em let em hit me raise it baby stay with me  
Love the game intuition play the cards with spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart

Oh o-oh oh oh o-oh oh  
I'll get him hot, and show him what I've got  
Oh o-oh oh oh o-oh oh whoaa oh  
I'll get him hot, and show him what I've got

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if it ain't rough it isn't fun

Oh o-oh oh oh o-oh oh  
I'll get him hot, and show him what I've got  
Oh o-oh oh oh o-oh oh whoaa oh  
I'll get him hot, and show him what I've got

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning

Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I am marvelous

I'm marvelous, I'm marvelous  
I'm marvelous so marvelous  
She's got to love nobody  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
She's got to love nobody

"That was excellent Rose. Keep up the good work. Also would you mind showing Dimitri here around? Your schedules are the same so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Not at all. Come on, let's go new kid."


	2. Chapter 2 In Your Face Asshole

**Hey guys I'm so sorry it took me so long to update but school is really consuming my life. I have Drivers Ed., stage crew for the school musical, then I had to write a research paper for English, and I have to study for midterms sorry it took a while for me to update but I'll never give up so hang tight thanks luv ya**

**And I'm sorry Rose might be a little ooc but that's just right now at least I feel she is a little please tell me if she isn't I would very much appreciate it**

**I do not own Vampire Academy the magnificent Richelle Mead does.**

Chapter 2: Break up

RPOV

"Ok so it's lunch time so we'll go there and I have a little problem to take care of." I said. Dimitri looked at me funny. Ok, why was the new kid looking at me funny? I mean I know I'm gorgeous, but seriously don't look that weird I'm not an alien.

"I'm not talking about you, you're not my problem. But you'll find out who it is soon," I said with a devilish grin. We walked into the cafeteria and all eyes switched to us. I was used to it. Everyone either hated me, wanted to be me, or wanted to be with me. I know I sounded cocky but that's how it was I had the talent that everyone in the school worked for and I just had it instantly without even trying.

"Hey guys this is Dimitri Belikov he's new. He came from St. Basil's academy in Russia," said to my friends Lissa, Mia, Christian, Eddie, Mason, and Bonnie, who had just transferred to St. Vlad's a couple months ago, when we got to the table.

"Are the problems here yet, Liss," I asked.

"They just walked in ready to sing to your heart's content and break his little heart like he broke yours," she asked.

"I've never been more ready in my whole life," I said smiling like the devil.

"What are they talking about," Dimitri asked.

"You'll find out new kid. You'll find out," I said.

At that second the music came on. The perfect song for the stupid womanizer because every time he saw my face after this it would definitely give him hell. (Gives you hell Glee version)

(Rose: Italic

Rose and friends: Underline

Whole cafeteria: Bold

Rose, Friends, and whole cafeteria: Italic, Underline, and Bold)

_I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place.  
And you're still probably working  
At a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes_

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
Did it ever get you far?  
You never seem so tense, love  
Never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?

Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying  
  
When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man thats worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where did it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on_

Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying  
  
When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

_Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
If you look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well  
_  
**When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell**  
  
_**When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell  
And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along I hope that it will treat you well **_

He just looked at me then screamed "What the hell was that Rose?"

I laughed and said, "Oh Adrian that is what you get when you cheat on Rose Hathaway." Then Bonnie came up next to me and slapped her cousin across his pretty little face and she said, "You never learn do you cous. You are a disgrace to the Ivashkov name. I'm telling Aunt Daniella about this and trust me she will be pissed cause last time I checked she actually liked Rose and didn't like Tasha."

Christian came up behind us along with Eddie, Mason, and Dimitri who looked more confused than ever as he stared at Tasha. Mia and Lissa were already standing next to me before they came up. Christian started yelling at Tasha, "You are the worst sister anyone could have. You're a slut, a Whore, and a bitchy skank. How could you do that to my friend? I. HATE. YOU." He screamed in her face. Her eyes began to get glass with tears as her twin brother told her off.

Then Adrian asked me, "What does this mean Rose."

I turned around and said, "We're over." I then realized it had gotten quiet. I looked around and no one was in the cafeteria except Adrian, Dimitri, and I. We were late for next class lunch was over.

"Shit," I said as I ran out of the cafeteria with Dimitri in tow.

When we got to the auditorium I burst in saying, "I'm so sorry Miss. Daniella."

We sat down and she said, "That's okay Rose you can sing a duet with Dimitri. We still need to find out his skill level." At that moment Adrian walked in saying he was sorry he was late. (Wouldn't Change a Thing By: Camp Rock 2 cast)

(Rose: Bold

Dimitri: Underline

Both: Bold and Underline)

**It's like he doesn't hear a word I say,  
His mind is somewhere far away,  
And I don't know how to get there,  
It's like,  
**(She's way too serious)  
**All he wants is to chill out,**  
(She's always in a rush)  
**He makes me wanna pull all my hair out,**  
(And interrupting)  
**Like he doesn't even care,**  
(Like she doesn't even care)

**You,**  
me  
**We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye  
****Like fire and rain  
**(Like fire and rain)  
**You can drive me insane  
**(You can drive me insane)

**But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
****We're Venus and Mars  
**(We're Venus and Mars)  
**We're like different stars**  
(Like different stars)  
**But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing  
**  
She's always trying to save the day  
Just wanna let my music play  
She's all or nothing  
But my feelings never change  
**(Why, do you try to read my mind?)**  
I try to read her mind  
**(It's not good to psychoanalyze)**  
She tries to pick a fight  
To get attention  
That's what all of my friends say  
**(That's what all of my friends say)  
**  
**You,**  
Me  
**We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye**  
**Like fire and rain**  
(Like fire and rain)  
**You can drive me insane**  
(You can drive me insane)

**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**  
**We're Venus and Mars**  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
**We're like different stars**  
(Like different stars)  
**But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing**

When I'm yes, she's no  
**When I hold on, he just lets go**

**We're perfectly imperfect  
But I wouldn't change a thing, no**  
**We're like fire and rain  
**(Like fire and rain)  
**You can drive me insane  
**(You can drive me insane)

**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**  
**We're Venus and Mars**  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
**We're like different stars**  
(Like different stars)  
**But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing  
**  
**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**  
**We're Venus and Mars**  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
**We're like different stars**  
(Like different stars)  
**But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a  
Wouldn't change a thing**

"That was fabulous I'm giving the class a project today and I want you two to work together. It's like your voices were made to match," said Miss. Daniella. I just stared into Dimitri's chocolate brown eyes and stared right back and started to think back to what she just said maybe just maybe we were made for each other just like our voices were made for each other.

**Thanks for reading I'll try to update soon but please review and give me ideas on where you think the story should go and I might use it. I might post another story I just have to write it first and please if you like this story please encourage me to put others up Thanks! I 3 u guys REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3 The Big Kiss

**Hey guys sorry it's been so long since I updated but I've been so busy with stage crew for my school's musical but it's over so hopefully I can update quicker. Luv ya.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Academy Richelle Mead does. You gotta luv her.**

Chapter 3: The Big Question

RPOV

"Rose, Dimitri. Did you hear me?" asked Miss. Daniella.

"Huh", we said at the same time looking up at her. We had been staring at each other. I think she said something about a project. I wasn't that sure I had been starring in those beautiful pools of chocolate.

"I said I'm giving the class a project today and I want you two to work together. Also your dance teacher Miss. Price will be here shortly she will also be grading this project seeing as you will be making up a dance routine along with the song. You will be in groups of 8 to 10. It's due in 2 days. Oh yeah, I forgot to add they all have to be High School Musical songs," she added. I groaned I hate High School Musical.

"Rose, remember that one song that you couldn't stop singing for like a week," Lissa asked me.

"Liss I haven't been able to stop singing a lot of songs for many weeks. You gotta be more specific. Do you remember the title of the song," I said.

"I think it's on my ipod," I heard Tasha say.

"Well at least you're good for something. So what's the songs name?" I asked her.

"I'll tell you if you let me in your group," she said. I was thinking why the hell would I let this skank in my group. Then I got an idea.

"Sure Tasha. Whatever. Just tell me what the name of the song is," I demanded.

"Just wanna be with you," she replied.

"Oh yeah that's right," I said. I walked up to Miss. Daniella and got the music. I handed the music to everyone and we started to practice.

2 days later (Rose's pov she's in Lissa's head it will change and she won't be in her head anymore)

"Ready Tasha," Lissa asked her. I was pretending to be called to the headmistress's office so Tasha would have to sing the lead. (Just Wanna Be With You make sure it has the Sharpay version at the beginning you'll probably have to watch that part of the movie it is on youtube)

[Tasha]

Ooo, yeah, ooh, yeah

I gotta lot of things, I have to do

All these distractions, our futures coming soon

Were being pulled, a hundred different directions

But whatever happens, I know I've got you

You're on my mind, you're in my heart

It doesn't matter where we are

Well be alright, even if were miles apart

Even if were miles apart!

Even if were, miles, and miles, and miles apart!

[Freshman that agreed to do it for $20]

All, I wanna do, is be with you, be with you

[Tasha & freshman]

Theres nothing we can do

[Tasha]

Eww

[Tasha & freshman]

I just wanna be with you

[Freshman]

Only you

[Tasha & freshman]

No matter where life takes us, nothing can break us apart

[Tasha]

A-a-achoo!

[Freshman]

I just wanna be with

[Tasha]

Eww

[Freshman]

You!

"Hahahahaha," the crowd was cracking up. I showed up after being "called" to the office.

"Nice of you to show up," Tasha said tears running down her cheeks as she ran off stage. The music started back up and Dimitri showed up in the back of the auditorium.

[Dimitri]

You know how life can be, it changes over night

[Dimitri & Rose]

The sun even raining, but it's alright

[Rose]

A friend like you

[Dimitri & Rose]

Always makes it easy!

[Dimitri]

I know that you get me

[Dimitri & Rose]

Every time

Through every up, through every down,

You know I'll always be around

Through anything, you can count on me!

All I wanna do, is be with you, be with you

There's nothing we can do, I just wanna be with you, only you

No matter where life takes us, nothing can break us apart

[Dimitri]

You know it's true

[Dimitri & Rose]

I just wanna be with you! I just wanna be with you!

[Dimitri]

The sun will always shine, that's how you made me feel

Were gonna be alright, cause what we have is real

[Rose]

And will always be together

[Dimitri, Rose & the rest of the group]

All I wanna do, is be with you, be with you

There's nothing we can do, I just wanna be with you, only you

No matter where life takes us, nothing can break us apart

[Dimitri]

You know it's true

[Dimitri, Rose & the rest of the group]

I just wanna be with you!

[Rose]

All I wanna do

[Dimitri, Rose & the rest of the group]

All that I wanna do, is be with you!

All that I wanna do, is be with you!

All that I wanna do, I just wanna be with you!

All that I wanna do, I just wanna be with you!

Then Dimitri leaned in and kissed me. I'll tell you this. That was not part of our was an awesome kiss but it ended way too quickly. I began to pout but I caught myself. I heard Lissa giggling so she must have saw it.

"That was fabulous, good job," said. She obviously thought that was supposed to happen. Spend a little time with her.

"A+ all of you and would you tell Tasha that to she was good but not as good as that. I might need to spend a little time with her to work on her vocals," We nodded. Christian went to find Tasha and tell her the news. Dimitri grabbed my hand little did I know I had just started a war on the best day of my life.

**Again I'm sooooo sorry and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Start of Something Huge

**Hey guys I am sooo sorry I just haven't had the inspiration to write but I think I do now. I'll probably and hopefully be able to get a few more chapters up this week cause it's my spring break. So here we go and have a happy Easter.**

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Vampire Academy series belongs to the awesome and beautiful Richelle Mead.**

**Turn Up The Music belongs to Disney Channel.**

**Chapter 4**

RPOV

After we got off the stage from the numerous good jobs we all went to change out of our costumes. I was about to walk in the girls locker room after Lissa, but someone caught my wrist. I turned to see that it was Dimitri.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey?," I replied more of a question.

"Okay, so here's the thing I feel connected to you. The minute said our voice were made for each I knew that we had something, but I just wanted to know do you feel something too," he asked me. I nodded. He picked me up and spun me around. I laughed at his excitement.

"Rose are you coming we have to get to songwriting. So get your fat ass moving," Lissa said trying to get her shoe on as she yelled at me. She then looked up at me and Dimitri. She then let out an ear piercing scream well saying oh my God over and over. Dimitri let me go and I went up to her and tried settling her down.

"Are you better," I asked her. Then Christian burst out of the boy's locker room with bubbles on his head and a towel around his waist.

"My virgin eyes. Sparky put on some clothes," I yelled hiding my head in Dimitri's chest. He chuckled. Lissa told Christian that everything was fine and then pulled me into the locker room. Then Lissa pulled me into the locker room. Again Dimitri laughed, but this time because Lissa's small body pulling me into the room. Hey, she was pretty strong for a Moroi. Anyway I waved bye to Dimitri and Lissa got me ready. She told me to go in the shower and I complied not wanting her to drag me there too. I got out and changed into my red dress, black ankle boots, and leather jacket. Lissa blow dried my hair and did my make-up. When she was finally done I literally ran out of the locker room.

I looked for Dimitri in the hall and was sad to find that he was not there. I was about to go get Lissa when I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I turned to see a smiling Dimitri. He bent down and pecked my lips. I smiled. He grabbed my hand and we walked to songwriting. When we were walking down the hall way everyone was staring at us. Don't get me wrong I love attention, but Dimitri looked a little tense. I squeezed he's hand and he smiled. When we got in the room Lissa, Mia, and Christian were there. Lissa was strumming a bass guitar, Mia a regular guitar, and Christian was playing the piano. Dimitri dropped my hand and walked over to the drum set that wasn't there yesterday. I dug around in my bag and came up with the music sheets I was looking for. I handed on to each of them the sheets. I grabbed a mic and told them to play along well I sing. They started to play and I started to sing. (Turn Up The Music-Lemonade Mouth when you hear more than one voice someone is singing back up)

Na na na na na, na na

Take a look around  
Who would have thought we'd all be here?  
So let's mess around  
Cause the future is unclear  
We got nothing better to do  
We just trying to get through  
Can you hear me?  
Can you hear me?  
Yeah

_[Chorus:]_  
Let the music groove you  
Let the melody move you  
Feel the beat and just let go  
Get the rhythm into your soul  
Let the music take you  
Anywhere it wants to  
When we stuck and can't get free  
No matter what we'll still be singing  
Come on, come on  
Turn up the music  
It's all we got  
We gonna use it  
Come on, come on  
Turn up the music  
Yeah

All we have is now  
Let's make the most of this  
Come on break it out  
So everyone can hear it  
They don't have to understand  
But we'll make them if we can  
Do you hear me?  
Are you with me?  
Yeah

_[Chorus:]_  
Let the music groove you  
Let the melody move you  
Feel the beat and just let go  
Get the rhythm into your soul  
Let the music take you  
Anywhere it wants to  
When we stuck and can't get free  
No matter what we'll still be singing

Come on, come on  
Turn up the music  
It's all we got  
We gonna use it  
Come on come on  
Turn up the music  
Yeah

Come on, come on  
Turn up the music  
It's all we got  
We gonna use it  
Come on, come on  
Turn up the music

_[Chorus:]_  
Let the music groove you  
Let the melody move you  
Feel the beat and just let go  
Get the rhythm into your soul  
Let the music take you  
Anywhere it wants to  
When we stuck and can't get free  
No matter what we'll still be singing

Come on, come on  
Turn up the music  
It's all we got  
We gonna use it  
Feel the beat and just let go  
Get the rhythm into your soul

Let the music take you  
Anywhere it wants to  
Come on, come on  
Turn up the music  
Yeah

"My, ohh, my you five were meant to play together that was wonderful," Miss. Reznick said. That day was the start of something huge. Not only Dimitri and my relationship, But it was the start of Break Out.

**Thanks again for sticking with me. I'm sorry it takes forever to write but I'm a busy girl I just got back from my vacation in Hawaii. Give me songs you want Rose and her friends to sing and no Tasha is still in the story and going to be a bigger problem than ever. Luv ya. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
